


Padalecki's Grammar

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Grammar Porn, Jared Padalecki teacher, RPF, english teacher, jared is an english teacher and it is hot, jared talks grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki should have been a high school English teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padalecki's Grammar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear Collectress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dear+Collectress).



> I wrote this after the "Meta-Fiction" S09xE18 live tweeting session when Jared Padalecki corrected Robbie Thompson's grammar. HILARIOUS and HAWT.
> 
> For The Collectress' amusement.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.

Jared opened the door to a raucous and rowdy group of thirty eleventh graders. He sighed, walked in, set his briefcase down on the desk and looked out over the students.. They seemed to sense the change of mood, and slowly began to quiet.

“Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, Mister Padalecki,” his Advanced Literature class answered back in unison. However ironic, Jared appreciated it. The students shuffled in their seats, eager to begin the day’s lesson or to get out of there--he never really could tell. Jared knew he’d promised a banned books lesson, but after grading a stack of essays with horrible grammar errors, had decided that the class needed a lesson in subject/verb agreement and run-on sentences. He hated giving grammar lessons. 

“Sally, you need to put your phone away,” Jared said to the girl sitting with her face buried behind a stack of textbooks, phone in her lap. 

“Nobody spends that much time staring at her lap unless they’re texting,” he snickered along with the rest of the class as she clamoured to put her iPhone inside the backpack resting next to her feet. The girls sitting next to Sally on each side smirked, and so Jared cleared his throat and reminded them that the school dress code required shoulders and mid-driffs to be covered at all times, and so they should probably put back on those jackets hanging on the back of their chairs before Principal Collins came in and gave them detention. 

The students straightened up in the crickety wooden desks at that. Satisfied, Jared turned his back to the class and began writing sentences on the white board. Mister Padalecki’s long brown hair moved slightly with each raise of his arm as the sleeve of his brown tweed jacket crept up toward his elbow. He heard a girl giggle behind him and a blush crept up his neck. He knew they had crushes on him, but geez! They were just kids. He straightened up and turned.

“Today we are going to talk about grammar.”

The class groaned but Jared continued, handing out a worksheet packet to each member of the front row.

“Pass ‘em back, please,” he said.

Each front seat in the six rows seemed occupied by a teen girl smiling through braces or too much lip gloss. Jared thanked God silently that his wife was so smoking hot, he didn’t feel the slightest temptation toward this almost-eighteen crowd. Never had, never would. He loved Gen and their boys too damn much to even give the thought a second more.

“When it comes to grammar,” Jared said, “you want your reader to not notice it. To read through the piece without a second thought to sentence structure, tense or voice. Good grammar is seamless and invisible. Sentences should be simple. Easy to read. If you constantly change tense, voice, or plurality, your readers will get confused and bogged down." He stopped. 

"Your Romantic poet essays were full of grammar mistakes, guys. It's unacceptable." 

Mister Padalecki picked up the packet he'd spent almost 4 hours putting together the night before. 

"Let’s look at the first page of the handout.” Jared unconsciously pushed the hair out of his face and heard Nicole groan in the corner. Oh God. He’d be happy when this group moved on to Ms. Romero’s Argument Writing class. This shit was getting ridiculous.


End file.
